


You were sugar sweet all the same

by kaleidoscopeminds



Series: Bakery Cake [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Luke Hemmings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, based on a prompt from the lovely heath who has indulged me with getting me to write more of this, even more unnecessary baking similes, like literally so sweet it will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: but having Calum perch on the counter in his kitchen, sneaking bites of what Luke makes, and making him take part in ridiculous question games fills him with the same warmth as a hot sticky toffee pudding on a cold evening. He secretly longs for the weekends, when Calum spends hours with him in his kitchen, filling it with extra pinches of warm spice and another dusting of sweetness.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Bakery Cake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903756
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	You were sugar sweet all the same

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Okay, so maybe I didn't see that coming" 
> 
> This was prompted for me on tumblr but I've turned bakery cake into a SERIES because I will be incapable of not writing more of this verse :-) Title from Sugar Sweet by Larkins (even though this is a malum song as maggie will attest to)

Luke laughs as he expertly folds the dough into its final double book turn, dimpling 3 fingers into the edge to remind him that he’s completed the final third turn when he goes to find the dough to roll in half an hour's time.

“No, not accounting.” He looks up at Calum who is perched on the edge of the countertop, nibbling on chocolate callets from the 5kg bag next to him. “And stop that, I have to use those, you’re being unhygienic. “

“But you can’t just leave a bag of chocolate this big next to me and not expect me to eat it,” Calum responds, mischief dancing in his own rich, dark eyes and lips quirking into a grin. “Okay then maybe a dancer?”

“Now you’re making fun of me,” Luke huffs. “I’m definitely the least coordinated person on the planet.”

“I don’t know about that,” Calum muses. “The way you work and move around the kitchen, it’s beautiful, kind of reminds me of dancing.” 

Luke turns beet red and busies himself with getting another piece of dough out of the fridge. “I thought you said you were going to help me, not sit there eating my chocolate and making ridiculous comments.” 

“As if you would actually let me help you,” Calum scoffs. “I’m just here to provide light entertainment and look at the view.” He deliberately looks Luke up and down as he rolls out the dough. 

“Stop that you’re distracting me.” Luke blushes even darker. “Next guess on my past profession please.” 

“Sculpter?” Calum guesses, surreptitiously sneaking another handful of chocolate when he thinks Luke isn’t looking.

Luke throws him a glare. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“What?” Calum says innocently. “You’re very good with your hands.”

“Don’t be inappropriate, I’m at work,” Luke says, flicking flour at Calum.

“I meant with dough!” Calum says with fake surprise, dusting off his jeans. “You’re the one with a dirty mind Mr Hemmings.”

Luke shakes his head. He complains that Calum is annoyingly distracting and slows him down whenever he comes with him to the bakery but he actually loves having him there on a Saturday when Calum doesn’t have work. He used to hate Saturdays, having to work when everyone else in the world seemingly got to do whatever they wanted, but having Calum perch on the counter in his kitchen, sneaking bites of what Luke makes, and making him take part in ridiculous question games fills him with the same warmth as a hot sticky toffee pudding on a cold evening. He secretly longs for the weekends, when Calum spends hours with him in his kitchen, filling it with extra pinches of warm spice and another dusting of sweetness. 

“I give up,” Calum says dramatically, throwing his hands in the air. “What did you do before you became the best baker in the world?”

“Shut up,” Luke rolls his eyes, cutting the rolled pastry. “Well if you’re sure you’ve given up I guess I’ll tell you. I was in a band.” 

Calum’s face spreads into a delighted grin. “A band? Okay, maybe I didn’t see that coming. What did you play?”

“Guitar. And I was the lead singer.” Luke adds quietly, a small smile on his face.

Calum reaches out and punches Luke on the shoulder. “I cannot believe you have never told me this?!” He exclaims. “Did you have long hair and wear a lot of leather?”

“No,” Luke says, swiping flour on Calum’s nose. “I did have a lip piercing though.”

Calum drops the piece of chocolate that was on its way to his mouth. “Are you serious?”

Luke giggles, trimming his pastry edges. “Mhmm. Had to take it out when I started baking, didn’t want it to drop in what I was making. You okay?” He asks Calum who’s got a glazed look in his eye.

“That’s hot,” Calum mutters. 

Luke bites his lip and grins, looking up at Calum under his eyelashes.

“Stop that,” Calum groans. “Otherwise the pains au chocolat will not get finished.”

Luke laughs and taps Calum on the knee. “I told you to stop being inappropriate.”

“I can’t help it when I find out you’ve been keeping things from me like that,” Calum grumbles, grabbing Luke’s hand and tangling their fingers before he can pull away. 

“Okay Cal,” Luke says fondly looking at their intertwined hands, nickname slipping out. “Your time to shine, chocolate time.”

Calum hops off the counter and comes to stand behind Luke, slipping one hand around his hip to slip inside his apron tie and pulling out several pieces of chocolate with the other hand. He rests his chin on Luke’s shoulder and begins carefully sprinkling rows of chocolate onto the dough.

Luke laughs and tries to stay still. “You know it would be a lot easier if you didn’t stand behind me like this.”

“But this is how I always do it,” Calum murmurs playfully into Luke’s ear, sending a warm feeling down his body like hot caramel sauce over ice cream. “And it makes the best ones, you said so yourself.”

“If you weren’t so cute you’d be a menace,” Luke returns, but he presses back and brings his hand to rest over Calum’s, inhaling his spicy scent. He feels something growing in his chest like layers of pastry expanding in the oven, and thinks that love might feel a lot like a freshly baked pain au chocolat; warm, buttery and filled with molten chocolate the exact shade of Calum’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> come and talk to me on [tumblr](kaleidoscopeminds.tumblr.com)


End file.
